Telling of this Sad Tale
by barelypassing4sane
Summary: Their love was forbidden, so they met in secret. The King loved his daughter, but not more then his reputation. A beautiful lady, full of jealousy and hate. Follow a Young man, a Princess, a King and their mates though and beyond their sad classic tale.
1. Symptoms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Young Man's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

"_**The first symptom of love in a young man is shyness; the first symptom in a woman, its boldness."**_

He hide behind a rack of books the first time she walked into his library.

She came and took the four books covering his face off the shelf and boldly asked what he died his hair with.

He could barely respond that his flaxen hair was his own and not the product of a dying root.

* * *

_Quote by Victor Hugo._

_This story takes before, during and after the events of the story "The Lady of the Tiger"._

_Reviews are nice but constructive critism helps me improve. _


	2. Like a Sailor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Princesses POV**

* * *

"_**A woman knows the face of the man she loves like a sailor knows the open sea.**__**"**_

In the second month of their secret courtship he had to go away to the neighboring kingdom to pick up a shipment of rare books he had order from a far away land.

She waited days and then weeks for him to return to her, willing that her mind never got the details of his face wrong.

Finally after a fortnight he was home. Burned by the sun and smelling of the sea but he was still the man she remembered.

* * *

_Quote by Honore de Balzac._

_Constructive critism never goes un-thanked. _


	3. Fearfully Lovely

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Bride's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

"_**Alas! The love of **__**women**__**! It is known to be a lovely and fearful thing!**__**"**_

For months she had to look from afar as that barbarian Princess served as her loves, lover. For months she had to endure never being given a second glance.

But that was about to change, the time was right; the King was tense under the pressure of the negations of the peace treaty the neighboring Kingdom had sent.

He would thank her for bringing this despicable love to his attention. He would thank her by choosing her to be placed behind one of the two doors.

* * *

_Quote by Lord Byro. _

_What a mean women...shame on her._

_Any one have any constructive criticism?  
_


	4. Influence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Princesses POV**

**

* * *

  
**

"_**Woman's influence is powerful, especially when she wants something.**__**"**_

She knew it couldn't last forever but she hoped it would.

So when her father came to her room practically frothing from the mouth, asking her if she knew what she had done, the damage she could have unleashed, she, despite the barbarian blood that flowed in her veins, begged her father to let her love stay with her.

Apple of his eye or not the King would rather die than let his pride or his unblemished record fall.

He ignored his daughter's tears, he let them fall.

She wiped them away with her sleeve when he was gone. She knew who choose which door the maiden and the tiger where placed behind, and she knew how to make them tell her.

* * *

_Quote by Josh Billings._

_Constructive criticism __is __welcome and always appreciated._

_In case I didn't make it clear I gave the young man the postion of the castles librarian.  
_


	5. Sacrifice Part One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Princesses POV**

* * *

"_**Let man fear woman when she loves: then she makes any **__**sacrifice**__**, and everything else seems without value to her."**_

Her hand shook as she lifted it to the right and her eyes burned with tears as her lover went to that door. He knew she could be sending him to his death. He knew of her heritage. He knew she was a jealous woman.

And yet he faithfully went and turned the handle to the door.

Knowing that made the tears flow even before the Lady came out from behind the door, glowing and blushing like a bride on her wedding day should.

* * *

_Quote by Friedrich Nietzsch. _

_As you can tell I decide to let the young man live. The next chapter will also be entitled "Sacrifice" however this time it will be in the young mans POV._

_Constructive criticism will never go un-thanked. _


	6. Sacrifice Part Two

**Discliamer: I own nothing**

**The Young Man's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

"_**A good **__**sacrifice**__** is one that is not necessarily sound but leaves your opponent dazed and confused**__**.**__**"**_

When the Lady came out from behind the door he felt his knees go weak with relief. He would continue to live!

It was when the priest grabbed him by his elbow that he came to his senses. So fast that many didn't see it, he turned to look at his love. Down on her knees she was. Tears pouring down her face. He knew she was refraining from shrieking a horrible shriek.

A small hand grabbed his and turned him their way. There she was, his bride. He had seen her looking at him from afar; sometimes she even dared to speak him. She was beautiful yes, but she was not his love.

* * *

_Quote by Nigel Short._

_Constructive critism __is __welcome and always appreciated._


	7. Cries

**Discliamer: I own nothing**

**The Young Man's POV**

* * *

"_**The woman cries before the wedding; the man afterward.**__**"**_

She cried for days on end before the trial.

He cried for days on end after.

His bride cooked and cleaned and loved him. She was as good of a woman any man could ask for but she wasn't playful and she slapped his hand away when he tried to find any ticklish spots on her body. She couldn't string a bow and bring home a meal of meat like his love could.

What hurt most of all was that she didn't love the outdoors. He and his love would frolic outdoors for hours before the sun would set, coming back to the palace though different entrances and at different times as not to raise suspension. His new bride however just waved her hand and said she didn't need more clothes to wash on wash day because he wanted to roll around in the dirt like a Neanderthal.

* * *

_Quote by Unknown._

_Constructive critism __is always __welcome.  
_


	8. Tea Bag

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Princesses POV**

* * *

"_**A woman is like a tea bag, you can't tell how strong she is until you put her in hot water.**__**"**_

After the trial was over the suitors started coming, every Prince, King, Duke and Earl of the Kingdoms surrounding her father's was invited. It was going fine until her father told her she had a month to choose from them. Or else he would choose her husband for her.

She choose the Earl of Graymount, a fine young man with broad shoulders and a sword at his hip. She got along well enough with him, for he didn't mind that she could out shoot him in archery, like so many others had. They were wed on a cool fall day, the leaves where changing colors and her dress had been made out of the very best silk her father could find.

She smiled as if she where the happiest she had ever been but in truth she was on edge. She liked the Earl but she couldn't help but notice that when he held her she didn't feel a spark of any kind. The complete opposite of what happened when her love held her in his arms and whispered loving words.

* * *

_Quote by Unknown._

_Constructive criticism __is always __welcome._


	9. The One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Bride and the Earl of Graymount's POV**

* * *

"_**I love you but you're not the one."**_

Years passed as they always have and always will and with those years came many blessings. The King became a proud grandfather of three children, two girls and a boy.

The man and his bride became parents of twin boys that you could hardly tell apart.

However, the mate of each of the Princess and the man knew something was missing.

It was not love, for their mate loved them dearly, and showed it often and yet they couldn't help but think back to all of those years ago when a young man was held at trial, accused of being the Princesses lover. But then they'd shake their heads and smile after all, with all the years that had passed surely their mate no longer thought of that with anything but the fondness of a memory from their youth.

* * *

_Quote from the song "Wrong Man for the Job" by Jojo._

_Reviews are nice but constructive critism helps me improve. _


	10. Passing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Bride's POV  
**

* * *

"_**Would you love a man of a broken shell after the passing of a woman's**__** soul?"**_

On the day of the funeral of the beloved queen the once young man roused his family from their beds so they could get a seat near all of the other men and women who served the royal family in some way.

His wife knew his eyes where empty of any emotion before she even saw him.

It had taken her a while to realize that while he loved her he would never consider her to be his true one, no, that title belonged to the Princess who had taken up the position of Queen after her father's death.

But she still pushed on after all now that his love was dead he would need her now more than he had ever needed her before.

* * *

_Quote by Brian Perkin. _

_One chapter left._..

_Any one have any constructive criticism?_


	11. Tired

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Bride's POV**

* * *

"_**My darling, it is late and I am very tired of youth, love, and self-**__**sacrifice**__**.**__**"**_

Those where the words he had said every year on the anniversary of the day his love asked him about his hair.

He didn't know that she knew about that day. Nor did he know that it was her who told the King of his and the Princesses love. He didn't know but she knew about a lot of the things he and the Princess did, and she planned to keep it that way.

After all, we all take at least one secret to our grave.

* * *

_Quote by Bette Davis._

_Fin._

_Reviews are nice but constructive critism helps me improve. _


End file.
